


The One Where John Is Totally Done With Sherlock (but also not really)

by iamajdandagreaser



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John Is So Done, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamajdandagreaser/pseuds/iamajdandagreaser
Summary: John has had it up to God knows where with Sherlock and his insufferable ability to be the biggest dick in the room. For once, John isn't being completely literal.





	The One Where John Is Totally Done With Sherlock (but also not really)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddlerChic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlerChic/gifts).



> I do apologize if this is terrible- I haven't watched this gift from above in so long, and I know I really need to get my head back into the great game.

It's only 11:37 in the morning on what should be any old Tuesday, and John Watson is ready to murder Sherlock Holmes.

At this point, he doesn't care if he gets caught. He's pretty sure that by now, he'll be knighted for removing the pestilence that is Sherlock, who's currently sulking in his chair, robe wrapped tightly around him, chin drawn up, curls falling into his eyes. John knows Mycroft certainly won't complain. Lestrade will thank him. 

This week has been shot to hell, and it's barely begun. Sherlock's been doing the thing where someone comes to him with an urgent problem and he either solves it in 30 seconds flat or sends them away because he's "bored."

He's paced, sulked, thrown things across the room, violently played his poor violin, shouted at the neighbors across the way, stared into the microscope for five minutes without blinking, raised his voice at Mrs. Hudson (John had to go after her to apologize), insulted Lestrade 27 different ways, and in general, made a spectacle of himself and John is done.

"Sherlock?" he ventures, trying to keep his voice steady and calm.

"It was the nanny, any fool could see that," and John tries not to feel insulted. "The husband has an affair with the nanny and then turns her out because he's afraid of the wife, don't you see John, perfectly obvious," Sherlock rambles in a flat monotone.

"Sherlock," John says a bit more firmly.

Sherlock ignores him in favor of springing to his feet and hurling himself across the room at the computer.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes!" John roars and throws himself after Sherlock, catching a handful of robe and jerking the consulting detective around to face him.

At least Sherlock looks surprised, John thinks. He didn't see that one coming.

John takes a deep breath, and knots his fist tighter around the handful of silk he's got. "Murder wasn't on my agenda today," he begins and he swears he can literally see Sherlock's eyes light up.

"Murder?" he parrots.

"Yes, your murder," John says with a saccharine smile. "I'm going to kill you if you don't start behaving."

Sherlock snorts out a laugh, and his old careless manner is back. "Right," he laughs. He begins to push himself up and John off.

But John's a lot stronger and quicker than anyone gives him credit for. He tackles Sherlock to the floor, and pins him down, straddling his hips. Once again, Sherlock's eyes widen imperceptibly, and John, who's been around Sherlock long enough to know what to watch for, leans in so he can watch the detective's pupils slowly expand.

"You need to grow up, get out of your pajamas, and find a case so we can pay rent next month," John orders.

"Why?" the man below him responds.

John digs his nails into Sherlock's wrists, and smirks. "Because I told you to."

It's Sherlock's turn to smirk. He doesn't have to say anything- they've played this game enough times to know how it ends, and John understands that this is the one situation where Sherlock doesn't mind losing.

John wraps his hands a little tighter around Sherlock's wrists, and leans down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tal, I hope I made you happy with my first foray into the great and terrifying world that is Johnlock.


End file.
